The First Night
by Spring Zephyr
Summary: It's not about romance, it's about reluctance. GreySkyShipping BW2 Male protagonist/Rival, Kyouhei/Hue


**This isn't the first GreySkyShipping story I've written and it hopefully won't be the last, but it is the first one I'll be posting on this site! I wanted to claim the title of "first person to post a GreySkyShipping fic in English" too, so hopefully I'm not late for that.**

**Of all the fics I've written for this pair so far, it's not my favorite one. However, my proofreader/bee-eff-eff liked it and I can't post my favorite one until someone tells me the name of Hue's sister. I'll use this one to estimate how well the rest of my stories will go over instead.**

**I may go back and edit this once the English versions are released and change the names to the English ones. I wouldn't mind if they kept Hue as "Hue" though; that was really amusing, once I figured it out. Since I don't have a Japanese copy of the game, the cbaracterization might not be perfect. I'm basically going off headcanons here.**

**But enough rambling; I don't own Pokemon and make no profit from the writing of this fic aside from my own enjoyment and (hopefully) the enjoyment of others. **

–

The whole thing was Kyouhei's idea and Hue was only in this awkward position right now because it was entirely the other boy's fault.

That was what he'd been telling himself for the last couple hours, anyway. But the truth was it took two people to come to an agreement, and that was how he'd ended up spending the night in Kyouhei's room. Because he had agreed to do this. "It takes two to tango" as the saying went, except dancing was probably the last thing they'd be doing tonight.

He didn't even know how to dance and he felt too stiff for any sort of movement anyway.

The last number on the digital clock on top of Kyouhei's desk changed again, signifying the passing of another long minute. At 12:49 in the morning, it was considerably too late to be backing out now, to call his mom and beg her to come pick him up. Hue wouldn't have dared called home at this time anyway, on account of the explanations he would have to come up with to appease his parents. And on account of how badly Kyouhei would tease him the next day, or whenever they talked next.

Kyouhei wasn't entirely disconsiderate though. He smiled at Hue and attempted to give him a weak reassurance, "Come on, it's not like we wouldn't have ended up doing this eventually. And... more."

At least he had the decency to blush at that last statement, but Hue had to turn away entirely. Unlike Kyouhei, he'd put more thought into their relationship than that. They were still in highschool, and anything could happen. Highschool crushes weren't exactly known for their stability, after all. There might not be a "more". They'd been best friends since elementary school, but now there was that scary thought to face that they might not make it through highschool together.

"You can't possible still be reluctant about this," Kyouhei sighed. He was blessed with an inhuman amount of patience, but there was still that faint edge in his voice that appeared sometimes, implying he might be about to lose some of it.

"That's not it," Hue muttered.

And that was pure denial.

He'd been fine with handholding and hugging, even in public, and eventually kissing, but that had all taken some time getting used to. Quite a bit, actually. Hue couldn't bring himself to have the same nonchalance as Kyouhei as long as the idea that this would be nothing more than just a highschool fling continued to haunt him. He'd become more cautious about doing things he might someday regret lately.

They weren't doing anything beyond vaguely romantic tonight, but it was still only one step away from sex, and having sex with someone was permanent, even more so than being caught holding hands at the ice cream shop.

They'd actually done this dozens of times before – but they'd been kids back then, when it hadn't seemed like such a big deal to sleep in the same bed when someone spent the night over, and they certainly hadn't been _involved_ then in the way there were now.

Hue was slightly surprised to realize that the involvement made most of the difference. Perhaps if they weren't dating, the butterflies wouldn't be fluttering in his stomache as badly as they were now. It would still be awkward, because teenage boys sleeping together wasn't something that just happened without feeling weird, but it wouldn't be awkward in the same way it was now.

"For someone who isn't nervous, you're sure not acting like it," Kyouhei commented several minutes later, curtly interrupting Hue from his paranoias. Hue hadn't even realized he'd let that much time pass without saying anything.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, trying to convince Kyouhei he was more confident than he felt. Or appeared, evidently.

"If you're worried about waking up and getting caught, that's why we agreed to spend the night at my house, remember?" Kyouhei reminded him. It didn't help, but it was almost cute how that boy thought it would. He grabbed Hue's hand for extra reassurance, and Hue let him.

"It's... not like I'm nervous or anything!" Hue denied hotly.

The suddeness of his exclamation surprised Kyouhei as well as himself, and they both knew he was doing a terrible job of lying. Kyouhei smirked at his red face and sarcastically replied, "Of course you're not."

But he never made the offer to just let Hue use his sleeping bag instead.

"I mean... i-it's just sharing a bed," Hue continued. He was back to mumbling, and trying to convince them both that he wasn't nervous again. "It's not like we're doing anything else. It's not even a big deal."

It wouldn't have been a big deal, if it weren't for his stupid morality getting in the way again. Paranoia. Whatever he was going to call it, because it wasn't like he'd certainly never thought about these things before, among others, but thinking was different from actually doing.

Right now, he was recalling how, at some point, he'd been accused of jumping on any chance to get laid, by sole reason of being a teenage boy. Maybe he was just easily intimidated, but right now he clearly didn't agree.

Remembering that, Hue decided it would be easier to just keep his mouth shut and force Kyouhei to be the one doing all the speaking, and the one to make the moves.

The boy's first move was to throw back the covers on his and motion for Hue to climb in. Hue tossed an uncertain glance in the direction of his sleeping bag, which was currently slumped against a wall covered in sports posters, obviously with no intention of being used. Then he hoped Kyouhei hadn't caught that glance, because listening to Kyouhei's snarky remarks at the moment wouldn't make things any better.

Kyouhei's untidy bed looked only barely big enough to fit the two of them, and it was tucked so snugly against the wall that Hue would have trouble getting out without waking the other boy if he had to. It actually looked comforting, except if he had to go to the bathroom and he felt like he'd have the jitters from being so close together all night, but otherwise like it would be a pleasantly warm place to sleep in.

Hue finally sighed and took a step forward, forcing himself to admit that it wouldn't be that bad after all, and Kyouhei grinned before dropping the covers and climbing in after him.

**I wouldn't mind some critic or a second opinion... Too wordy? No point?**


End file.
